wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Everglow
☾ Everglow || ♀ || She/Her || Night-Sea ☾ This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. ☾ Everglow ☾ Design Notes Image Credit Winter Creator Winter Character Info Age 5 DY Gender Female ♀️ Occupation Student Tribe NightWings ; SeaWings || 50/50 Residence Kingdom Of Night Relatives Ocean Mother; Visionary Father Allies Allies Enemies Enemies Powers Enhanced Hearing MBTI XSFX Elemental Attribute Light Everglow is one of the NightWing students of the Ruby Winglet. She is a part SeaWing hybrid. Her parents are diplomats of both tribes. Due to her heritage she had been the target of bullying for most of her life. __TOC__ ☾ Appearance ☾ Everglow is clearly unusual looking, though dragons wouldn’t immediately see her as a hybrid. Her scales are dark shades of blue. The head is lighter than the rest of her scales, which makes it stand out a little. Everglow has light purple-ish spikes going along her head and a little along the neck. They stop at about one third of the neck, where she has blue frills like a SeaWing going till the tail. The tail still has blue spikes however lacks webs between them. Everglow’s tail is also more long and thing like a NightWing’s tail. Everglow also has frills on her chest. She lacks webs on her front talons. She also has no fully functioning gills. Everglow’s horns are smooth, very short, and slightly curved. She has glow stripes on her front legs, chest, the whole underside and some in her face. Several single tear shaped glow scales also appear along her sides. The glow scales, which have a purple-ish blue colour to them, are constantly emitting light, albeit usually weakly, which gave her her name. She has purple glow scales on the underside of her wings which are forming spiral patterns. Her eyes are an extremely dark ink blue. ☾ Personality ☾ Everglow has a generally optimistic, energetic and somewhat childish demeanor. Because of not only being a hybrid, but also a hybrid of two tribes that don’t get along other dragons usually meet her with disdain. However she doesn’t let the bad treatment she gets from others influence her and tries to see things positively. Everglow hopes for a future where all tribes can live in peace just like her mother did. She has the tendency to blindly trust dragons that treat her well and usually sees them as friends, even if the dragons themselves won’t reciprocate the same feelings for her. Her trusting nature had already once brought her trouble, yet she continues to be trustful. ☾ Abilities/Skills ☾ Everglow is able to see in complete darkness. She is also capable of utilising echolocation outside of water. For that to be possible she has an extremely strong sense of hearing. ☾ Relationships ☾ Cowry They're friends. Need to write more tbh. - Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Navy Just like Everglow, Navy is a SeaWing hybrid, which made her feel some connection to him. However unlike him, Everglow doesn't exactly pass as either tribe, something that makes her sort of envious towards him. She often watches him, but never approaches him and never speaks to him either. Marvel The other NightWing in her Winglet. He is the only one in the Winglet who doesn’t see Everglow as weird, but he isn’t particularly a social dragon. She kinda sees him as a friend even though she knows, that he doesn't feel the same way. ☾ Trivia ☾ Everglow’s name refers to how she is always emitting light. She has no functioning gills, but they are present nonetheless. This means she cannot breathe underwater. It would do more harm than good to use her gills. She also only has back webs to swim. Everglow seems to be unable to breathe fire. Her glow scales react to her emotional and physical state. They become dimmer when she is sad or tired, and brighter when she is awake or happy. The only time they don't glow is when she is asleep. ☾ Gallery ☾ File:Everglow.png|by Winter314 File:EverglowCloud.png|by Cloud; tysm it's super cute and I love it Everglow pixel.png Female NightWings SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Everglow